Intoxicating
by deathpenity17
Summary: An intoxicating scent is in the air around him.  One he can not forget.  Scabior P.O.V.
1. Intoxicating

**Intoxicating – An Intoxicating Scent Is In The Air Around Him  
**

**.  
**

Air.

Clear as day

.

Cold like hell.

Razor sharp

Knife against my skin

Biting into my flesh

.

Charcoal.

Irritates my eyes like hell

.

Magic is in the air.

I can feel it

I ignore it

Until.

A scent hits me

**_Like a slap to the face_**

A refreshing scent

Smells springtime

Smells lavender

.

Intoxicating when I walk nearing to where the smell is coming from.

Feel magic

**_Almost unbearable_**

Because I can not get to the smell

_**Eyes close**_

Visioning what the scent has brought me.

.

_**Intoxicating**_

I took another step

I devour a small intake of breath in front of me.

_Intoxicating_

.

Swears there's a person in front of me

Taunting me

Holding its own breath

**_Waiting for Death to come_**

To take it away from this world

I wouldn't blame it for acting like this

I would do that to if it was me

.

I hesitated.

It doesn't show on my face

In my mind it does

I took another step

**_Feel the barrier ripple gently_**

Team ask me what to do now

I spat at them to go back to the camp

Said I will look around to see if we are being fallowed

They left

Leaving me with the barrier

**And the fragrance.**


	2. Fragrance

**Fragrance**

.

**Fragrance whirls around me.**

Taunting me

Encouraging me

To fallow its sweetness

**I took a step closer.**

I sniffed quietly

Still curious about the scent

I could practically smell the fear hidden behind the perfume

The barrier rippled more violently at me.

Not letting me over the threshold

then why did I felt skin against my noise for a split second?

**I breathed in heavily**

Capturing the scent.

Memorizing it

Trapping it into my memory

Swear there is somebody on the other side of this barrier.

I smell the blood right in front of me.

I heard a snap of twig to the right of me.

Breaking my concentration

I look to my right to see Greyback.

Looking at me with an odd look.

I straighten up and walked back to the camp without a backward glance.

Greyback fallowing after me, silently.


	3. Wonderings

**Chap. 3**

**Wonderings**

.

Thoughts swirl in my head

Fading fast

Some brighter than day

Some surreal enough to get me lost in them

It takes me back to that night

The fragrance still pierces though my heart

Leaving me wounded

To what wondering eyes should appear?

But only an empty forest surrounded me

Leaving me to wonder endlessly

It does no good to wonder wonderings when you can't figure out the clues.

No more wonderings

Though I wonder now and then.


	4. Fragment

**Chap. 4**

**Fragment**

Woods

Smoke and fire whisky from Greyback

Trees

That builds up to be a forest

Water

A lake in the middle of the forest

But what is this?

A scarf?

Smells familiar

Thoughts swirl around in my head

Abruptly taking me to that night

**The fragrance . . . it is here . . . on the scarf.**

It is abandon by its owner

Done a tracking spell and a charm to keep the fragrance there in the long run

Disappears to go where it wants me to go

Appears at a house.

Looks in sees people talking

But there . . .

That must be him . . .

Harry Potter . . .

All three of them together . . .

Ready for the taking . . .

Sees the girl . . .

Disappears back to the group

**Since they didn't fallow you**

The three most wanted kids appear a few minutes later

The girl heading straight for me

**'Hello beautiful' I whispered.**

She froze.

**She sees a fragment of a memory.**

She recognizes me. . .

**Bingo.**


	5. Tenderness

**Chap. 5**

**Tenderness**

**.  
**

All three of them ran off

Us going for the kill

The chase is on

There is no hiding

From me

I would know where you would go later on

Two down

One to go

Finally got all of them

Ugly is not on the list

**'And you, you're my lovely, what they call you?'**

Liar

'Ermione Granger, Mudblood supposed to be traveling with 'Arry Potter.'

I crotch closer to her.

**'Yeah know, beautiful, this looks a lot like you.'**

I took a piece of her hair and smell the scent on it.

The fragrance hits me like a tsunami.

I gently move my finger through the little piece of her hair.

I don't want to move from this spot at all.

Want to **embrace this moment forever**

**Want to take a picture this moment so I can tuck it away under my shirt for safe keeping.**

**Want to devour the girl's voice** and leave **an imprint in my memory**

**She deserves to be treated with tenderness**

Not the harshness of this journey that she has to endure for Ugly.

'There's no Vernon Dudley here on the list.'

Shove off, she's mine.

**'You're going to be my favorite' I whispered as I took a last stroke through her soft hair before reluctantly moving** to Ugly.

Course it could've been a stinging jinx that had caused the ugliness.

I am disappointed yet astounded that I had caught Harry Potter.

Off to Malfoy's Manor.


	6. Ensnarled

**Chap. 6 Believe**

**.**

Inside the crazy house

**Sees a dead person standing by the staircase that leads to the cellar.**

Bellatrix takes Ugly roughly and makes him face the Malfoy family and to the rest of us.

'Well?' asked the insane woman.

'I – I can't be sure.' answered the sick blond boy.

**He seems to be reluctantly in answering the simple answer.**

**I must be seeing things. **

Lucius Malfoy steps forward and starts whispering to his son urgently.

I can detect excitement in his voice.

**I hate whispers due to I hear them everywhere I go.**

I leaned over to the left to let him know his whispering is making him a coward.

I quickly handed the girl to Greyback before taking a closer step to the family.

'Now, I hope you remember on to who actually caught him, Mr. Malfoy.' I called out.

Lucius gives me a crazy look, a desperate look before yelling off his head.

Things went by faster than I imagine because Bellatrix is laughing at the girl.

I glanced at the girl but couldn't, because Bellatrix is choking the werewolf.

I sprang to action.

**'ARE YOU MAD?' I roared at her stupidity. **

I got unsnarled in the deadly vines.

I went down and found myself on my back again before hearing shouting of 'OUT!' from the crazy woman. I struggled to regain my posture before backing out of the room.

I looked up to see the crazy woman was about to deal with the girl.

**The poor girl.**

**I was already out of that mad house before I could do anything. **

Yes.

**I did disapparated.**

Yes.

**I had gone on like nothing had happened.**

.

**'. . . . . . . .'**

.

It's not my fault I kept telling myself.

It's not.

I will get over this little hump and be on my merry way.

.

No.

.

Girl.

.

Will.

.

Stop.

.

Me.

.

Mark my words.

.

**'. . . . . .'**


	7. Distractions

**Chap. 7 Distractions**

.

We are back at that damn forest again.

My fellow snatchers are surrounded by the fire.

They are seemingly to be content with muggle girls at the moment.

.

The smell of sex is in the air.

**Clouding me.**

I have one of the girls with me. I did nothing to her.

.

Was merely interested in the thick earrings she had on.

They looked like they've been oiled.

.

Canola oil – said the girl. – These are plugs.

.

**Fascinating I thought**

**I dragged her away from the camp so I could stand guard for tonight. **

Leaning against a tree, I sighed, seemingly to be at a loss of what to do now.

I heaved in a fresh scent of air.

Closing my eyes I lowered my head to my chest.

I inhaled another dose of fresh air.

.

**Scent of a teenager girl filled my head, causing me to slide to the forest floor.**

**'Sir?' whispered the girl, uncertainly. I had dragged her down with me.** She is lying between my legs, stiff as a board. Her head is resting upon my chest, too lightly. Putting my arm across her chest did she relax slightly when I let go of her but keep my arms around her hips. There was uncertainness in the air.

'Sir?' she whispered again, giving an unspoken concern to me that makes me half smile barely.

.

**'It does not do well to dwell the past, honey.' I said softly, **as I ran my fingers through her hair.

.

It was short, but I could tell she was trying to grow it out. It looked like she didn't cut her hair for two solid months.

.

**I sigh, sniffing the girl in my arms though out the night,**

**.  
**

**Hoping to keep another from creeping into my mind.**

**.  
**


	8. Mistakes

**Chap. 8 Mistakes**

** .**

The endless sounds of coins hitting the floor of my pockets filled my ears, as I made my exit out of the ministry, into the raining afternoon. My fellow snatchers were fallowing me like a kitten would do to fallow its mother.

I growled when I remembered how close the trio was to my gang, when they slipped into the ministry. We came in there around the same time, didn't we?

.

**I was astounded by their devilish dare to do anything. **

**.  
**

Bet everyone was too shocked to do anything.

.

I looked and stood up from the statue, as I saw them walked pass me with their heads down, glancing behind them frequently.

I watched the girl, from when they passed me to when they disapparated into the fireplaces.

.

**She was beautiful then, she was beautiful now when the last time I saw her. **

.

The possibility of them slipping back into the ministry is slim to none.

So why hope for it?

.

**I let go of the girl with the plug earrings.**

**.  
**

**After I got one of her earrings that is. **

**.  
**


	9. The End is Near

**Chap. 9 The End is Near**

** .**

**The End is Near.**

**.  
**

I can feel it weighing on me.

.

**The war is coming faster than I had anticipated it would.**

**.  
**

I tell the snatchers to grab the other snatchers.

They left me quickly wanting to be the first to come back to me, I'm guessing.

I started to walk though Knockturn Alley, and headed for Gringgotts Bank.

.

**I stopped short when I thought I heard a rumble coming from the bank itself. **

**.  
**

**I waited, knowing something is wrong at the bank. **

**.  
**

A loud ripping sound can be heard above, fallowing by a roar that almost made me think I have lost my hearing.

.

**I looked up towards the top of Gringgotts, to see a pale dragon **sittingformereseconds before taking off with its pale wing dominating my view.

**.**

**'It's got to be them'** I thought as I stood dumbfounded by what I had just witness.

**'The Trio'.**

**.**

**I wanted to fallow them, but I knew I couldn't for the sake of my gang.**

.

As I watched them flew off into the grayish sky, I began to wonder what would've been **like to fly away from all your worries and troubles.**

Bet it would be electrifying to feel the excitement and the fear of falling off the dragon to your death.

**.**

**I took my eyes off the sky, for there is nothing else to see.**

.

'Boss?' said one of my snatchers, causing me to turn to see he came back with hundreds of other snatchers in tow.

**.**

**'Ready?' I asked, before disapparated on the spot. **

**.  
**


	10. AN STOPING STORY TILL THEN REVIEW

**ATTENTION! **

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY only if 10 of the people who put this story on story alert could please give me REVIEWS. i really need them to see if this story sucks! **

**Please reviews are the only thing that will keep me going.**

**As for the 3 people who reviewed my story, i thank you for your generosity. thank you so much for giving me good information about this story and how it is interesting. **


	11. War part I

**Chap. 10 WAR part I**

** .**

I apparated before Hogwarts with my people behind me.

I know not what to do after that, so I told them to wait in the Forbidden Forest.

**We waited, hidden in the darkness so nobody would know we were there. **

It was until I heard the distant cries and the faint rumbling of buildings falling down, did we all run down the hill, through the forest, dodging fallen trees in our wake, screaming encouraging.

.

**We slammed into our enemies.**

**.**

Greyback punch a couple down.

.

**He caught them in the middle, sending them to a forward flip before their backs **slammed into the ground.

.

**I kicked a wizard in the face before cursing him to the ground. **

**.**

**I tripped a student as I stalked into Hogwarts**, yelling spells off the top of my head.

A wall crumbled down to my right, I backed up into a random corridor.

A wizard, one of the Weasley's, I'm guessing, started firing causing me to stun him and ran randomly into another hallway that open up to a huge room.

I suddenly lost my balance before grabbing onto the railing.

I glanced around, confused to what was happening.

.

**I glanced up to see millions of staircases moving around above me. **

**.**

I looked around when I realize I was on one of the staircases and felt the stair jolted into a stop and quickly disperse up the steps and walked down the hallway casually.

A big commotion was ahead, leaving me to go into a random room.

.

**I closed the door, silently before locking it. **

**.**

I turned around to se what room I ran into.

.

**It was a bathroom.**

**.**

'Nothing special here,' I thought.

.

**I turned to leave but stopped short and turn back to the room.**

**.**

**'Something is here. Hiding' I mused. 'But one of the sinks is missing.'**

.

I walked up to the last stall not wanting to be near if someone was here.

.-

.

**A/N: THIS IS IMORTANT FOR YOU TO DO THIS! **

**Look in HPDH BOOK on pages. 607 and 622. **

**PG. 607 – NEAR BOTTOM PAGE. **

**PG. 622 – NEAR BOTTOM starts when Harry says 'where the hell you've been?'**


End file.
